Modern center pivot and linear irrigation systems generally include interconnected spans (e.g., irrigation spans) supported by one or more tower structures to support the conduits (e.g., water pipe sections). In turn, the conduits are further attached to sprinkler/nozzle systems which spray water (or other applicants) in a desired pattern. Optionally, end guns may be attached to the end of any irrigation span to add further coverage. In use, end guns can greatly extend the reach and range of an irrigation system.
End guns operate at a given trajectory and over specific angles (i.e. half circle, full circle). Commonly, end guns are heavy duty impact sprinklers which include controllable valves to control the flow rate of the end gun. They may also include pressure boosting systems to extend the range of the end gun.
Current end gun designs employ a fixed nozzle to provide for a specific distance of throw and pattern. This creates a defined distance, area and pattern that they can effectively cover. This also creates fixed locations where the end gun can run without spraying outside of a given boundary. Due to the set distance of throw with current end guns, they cannot be turned on until they are far enough away from the boundary that they will not throw out of the boundary. Not only is this a loss of product but in some areas it can result in a fine or penalty. The problem is further complicated by the fact that wind conditions and other weather factors can greatly affect whether a desired distribution pattern actually falls within a given boundary or whether it misses areas inside of the boundary.
In order to overcome the limitations of the prior art, a system is needed which is able to monitor and adjust end gun distribution patterns based on monitored weather conditions.